Mon p'tit loup
by celtiqueMermaid
Summary: parce que il y auras toujours de la violence gratuite


_**Disclamer:**__** Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas, pas plus que la chanson "mon p'tit loup" qui appartient à Pierre Perret.**_

_**Note: voilà c'est court, ça vaux ce que ça vaut mais ça ma prise comme ça alors il fallait que je l'écrive! Il y a été corrigé par **__**Princesse Consuella (elle a du mérite!)**_. Bonne lecture...

* * *

T'en fais, pas mon p'tit loup,  
C'est la vie, ne pleure pas.  
T'oublieras, mon p'tit loup,  
Ne pleure pas.

Je chantais cette vieille chanson, que j'entendais souvent chez les Dursley, en berçant lentement le corps de l'homme en pleure dans mes bras. Elle me mettais toujours un peu de baume au cœur quand je l'entendais, malgré le dur traitement que je subissais quotidiennement. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour lui...

Je t'amèn'rai sécher tes larmes  
Au vent des quat' points cardinaux,  
Respirer la violett' à Parme  
Et les épices à Colombo.  
On verra le fleuve Amazon'  
Et la vallée des Orchidées  
Et les enfants qui se savonn'nt  
Le ventre avec des fleurs coupées.

T'en fais, pas mon p'tit loup,  
C'est la vie, ne pleure pas.  
T'oublieras, mon p'tit loup,  
Ne pleure pas.

S'il te plait arrête de pleurer, je ferrais tout ce que tu voudras mais sèche-moi ces larmes. Je t'en pries, reprend ton aire supérieur et ton sourire hautain. Aller, je ne veux plus voir ces perles salées sur ton si beau visage d'aristocrate...

Allons voir la terre d'Abraham.  
C'est encore plus beau qu'on le dit.  
Y a des Van Gogh à Amsterdam  
Qui ressemblent à des incendies.  
On goût'ra les harengs crus  
Et on boira du vin d'Moselle.  
J'te racont'rai l'succès qu'j'ai eu  
Un jour en jouant Sganarelle.

T'en fais, pas mon p'tit loup,  
C'est la vie, ne pleure pas.  
T'oublieras, mon p'tit loup,  
Ne pleure pas.

J'ai des tas de choses à te montrer. Et tu auras des tas de choses à critiquer ! Je te trainerais de l'autre coté, chez les moldus. Tu refuseras bien sûr, tu râleras, mais tu finiras par céder. Comme toujours... Tu ne me résistes jamais très longtemps...

Je t'amèn'rai voir Liverpool  
Et ses guirlandes de Haddock  
Et des pays où y a des poules  
Qui chantent aussi haut que les coqs.  
Tous les livres les plus beaux,  
De Colette et d'Marcel Aymé,  
Ceux de Rab'lais ou d'Léautaud,  
Je suis sûr qu'tu vas les aimer.

T'en fais, pas mon p'tit loup,  
C'est la vie, ne pleure pas.  
T'oublieras, mon p'tit loup,  
Ne pleur' pas.

On découvrira le monde ensemble. Les deux cotés. Toi aussi tu as des choses à me montrer. Plein de raisons de te moquer de moi, de me prouver que tu es supérieur. Mon amour, s'il te plait, arrête de pleuré...

J't'apprendrai, à la Jamaïque  
La pêche' de nuit au lamparo  
Et j't'emmènerai faire un pique-nique  
En haut du Kilimandjaro  
Et tu grimperas sur mon dos  
Pour voir le plafond d'la Sixtine.  
On s'ra fasciné au Prado  
Par les Goya ou les Menine.

T'en fais, pas mon p'tit loup,  
C'est la vie, ne pleure pas.  
T'oublieras, mon p'tit loup,  
Ne pleur' pas.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de plus, dit moi, à part être à tes cotés? Tout les professeurs ont été informés, ton arcade ne saigne plus et les os de ton nez sont ressoudés. Il n'y a que ta lèvre qui reste ouverte et ton âme pelée à vif.

Connais-tu, en quadriphonie,  
Le dernier tube de Mahler  
Et les planteurs de Virginie  
Qui ne savent pas qu'y a un hiver.  
On en a des choses à voir  
Jusqu'à la Louisiane en fait  
Où y a des types qui ont tous les soirs  
Du désespoir plein la trompett'.

Je sais que c'étaient tes amis, que leur trahison te fait plus mal que tout tes os brisés, que tu as cru en eux et qu'ils t'ont déçu et blessé. Mais tu sais les humains sont comme ça, ils n'aiment que ce qui leur ressemble et le reste leur fait peur. Aller, regarde toi mon amour, avec tes cheveux blonds dont tu es si fier, complètement décoiffé, tes si beau yeux gris rougis d'avoir trop pleuré et la marque de ma robe sur ta joue si pale.

T'en fais pas, mon p'tit loup,  
C'est la vie, ne pleur' pas.  
Oublie-les, les p'tits cons  
Qui t'ont fait ça.  
T'en fais pas, mon p'tit loup,  
C'est la vie, ne pleur' pas.  
J't'en supplie, mon p'tit loup,  
Ne pleure pas.

Promis je t'emmènerai voir tous ça et bien plus, et au creux de mes bras tu arrêteras de pleurer...

* * *

_**Oui oui je sais la fin est très guimauve mais j'espère que ça vous a plus quand même. N'hésité pas à donner votre avis! A+**_


End file.
